Dangerous Encounter Volume:1
by Marie King
Summary: Repost/Re-edit: Mac goes to have dinner with Ella McBride, everything starts off well however when she starts to give into her most erotic and sadistic fantasies Mac becomes her unwilling victim. Warning scenes of mild through disturbing sexual assault/torture


Mac looked at his watch and smiled to himself he was going to be right on time.

He was on his way to have dinner with Ella McBride the young women he helped after her mother viciously murdered her own father.

* * *

**Four months ago **

"_I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, I mean these situations are usually reversed I'm always the one being led by my emotions and you are constantly trying to talk me down."Stella said disbelievingly _

_Mac and her __were at one of their favorite cafe's near the lab the two were discussing his involvement of Ella McBride's recent suicide attempt. _

_He couldn't think of a proper response to Stella's remark and chose to stay silent quietly sipping his coffee. _

_Stella sipped her camomile tea looking at him thoughtfully. _

_She then replied reasonably "Mac this girl was willing to kill herself because she is so lonely do you honestly think that continuing a relationship with her is the most healthiest or smartest thing to do right now?" _

_Mac said resolutely "Stell her mother is in jail for murdering her own father, she has no one and is extremely upset what am I supposed to do just ignore her pain?" _

_Stella replied compassionately "Of course not but you can't be there every second of every day, I understand that you care for this girl I get it Mac, but I think you are in critical danger of letting your emotions cloud your judgement."  
_

_Mac nodded and said softly "I know but I can't turn my back on Ella not when she needs me the most." _

_Stella reached her right hand and gently grasped his she squeezed it softly._

_After a few seconds she replied warmly "I understand, but Mac please promise me that you'll break ties with this girl the sooner the better for both your sakes." _

_He inclined his head one and said convincingly "I promise I just really need to do this Stella."_

* * *

For the first time he could remember Mac chose to refuse his good friend's advice.

In fact he had done the exact opposite.

Over the past two months since Ella had moved out of the half way house Mac, had kept in contact with her and grown to truly care for the young women.

Ella had finally gotten her card confession project made into a book.

It had been released a few weeks ago and was titled _Every one Has There Secrets._

She had mailed him an exclusive copy as soon as it had become available.

He had thought it was a wonderfully written book and had re read it around ten times.

Mac had brought it with him so he could have her sign it.

In only the three weeks since it's release Ella's book had rose to the top of every book list including _The New York Times._

Ella had become an instant celebrity through every time she and Mac contacted each other Mac was pleased to discover that she was still the sweet charming young women he first met.

She now lived in a lavish town house on Park Avenue and had arranged a car to take Mac there.

He at first protested the offer saying that he could easily take a cab.

Through Ella was persistent and he eventually gave in.

The sleek black limo picked Mac up exactly at six o' clock.

Precisely at eight o' clock the limo pulled up to Ella's town house.

The town house was made out of elegant red brick it had a beautiful high picture widow and two other windows above it.

Mac had dressed casually through formal for the dinner, he was wearing what he would normally wear to his job at the lab, it consisted of, a blue dress shirt and black tie, over his shirt he worn a black dress jacket and black pants.

The driver of the limo got out and opened his door for him.

Mac smiled and said warmly "Thanks for the ride."

He then took out his wallet and handed the driver a ten dollar bill.

The driver smiled and replied cordially "Thank you sir, here is my card just call me when you want me to pick you up."

Mac nodded and said grateful "All right I'll be sure to do that."

The driver nodded curtly he then got back into the limo and drove off.

Mac bounded up the stairs quite exuberantly.

He was surprised with himself with how happy he was normally he wasn't this excited to see someone.

Through Mac couldn't deny that Ella had made an impression on him.

He smiled to himself and laughed for a second to get all of his exuberance out.

Once he had composed himself Mac knocked on the door twice.

Ella opened the door on the second knock he was stunned.

Her long honey colored blond hair was done in a Marilyn Monroe style, it framed her face perfectly.

She had on a deep red dress and red high heels, around her neck she wore a gold chain with a single heart-shaped ruby.

Mac cleared his throat to get rid of his nerves.

He then smiled and said warmly "Ella, it's good to see you."

Ella smiled back and said happily "Detective Taylor, I'm so glad you could come!"

She gave Mac a warm hug.

Mac held up his copy of her book and said teasingly "I was wondering if I could get the esteemed author of this book to sign it for me?"

A slight blush touched Ella's cheeks she replied "Oh Detective Taylor that's so sweet of course I'll sign it for you please come in."

Ella pulled her long hair up with a pale yellow clasp.

Mac sighed slightly he thought it looked quite lovely up he shook his head to clear it.

He thought to himself angrily _stop that why your old enough to be her father!_

To further regain his composure Mac looked around Ella's town house.

It was a large spacious place with a polished wooden floor.

The living room had a flat screen plasma television propped up on the wall in the middle of the living room was a oval shaped elegant glass coffee table there was also a black micro fiber couch.

Along with two matching Lazy Boy arm chairs.

The kitchen was stocked with top of the line Kenmore appliances, which included a dishwasher, and a refrigerator.

There was a black spiral staircase leading to the upstairs.

Ella looked at Mac warmly and said cordially "I'm going upstairs to change into something a bit more casual see I was only dressed this way for a business dinner I won't be long, please make yourself comfortable."

Mac smiled and replied approvingly "Thanks your house is fantastic your not doing too bad for yourself, Ella."

Ella smiled and said softly "Thank you Detective Taylor that means a lot I won't be more than a few minutes the remote for the television is on the coffee table have fun channel surfing."

Ella then disappeared up the spiral stair case.

He laughed and said causally "All right, I will."

Mac switched on the television and turned on The History Channel.

He sank back against the very soft couch and watched a special on World War II.

As he watched Mac was reminded heavily of his father who served during it.

Mac checked his watch it was eight forty five.

Just as soon as he had checked the time Ella came down the staircase.

Gone was the deep red dress she had on earlier she was now wearing a royal blue v-neck sweater with dark black jeans and black socks.

She had her hair up in a elegant french braid.

Ella smiled at Mac and said teasingly "So I see you are enjoying my unlimited channels?"

Mac smiled and replied sheepishly "Uh yeah guess I am you look beautiful not that you didn't look beautiful before but-"

He trailed off unsure what to say next. Ella threw back her head and laughed.

She then said disarmingly "Your flattery is charming through I have to admit this is what I normally wear I really hate to get dressed up."

Mac smiled at her.

Ella replied courteously "So how about dinner the tuna casserole is nearly done."

Mac nodded and said causally "Sounds great."

The kitchen table was already set Ella poured them each a glass of red wine.

They then ate in silence for a few moments.

Ella took another bite of food.

After she swallowed she asked curiously "So Detective Taylor, how's your work going?"

Mac shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He took a deep breath then replied nervously "I'm sorry Ella but I really don't like to discuss my work it's pretty bleak."

Ella nodded understandably and said "I see."

He could tell that what he had said before had hurt Ella.

So to make her feel better and to change the subject.

Mac replied admirably "I have to say your book is really fascinating I must of read it about ten times now."

Ella's eyes widened slightly she asked uncertainly "Really you like it that much?"

Mac nodded and replied impressively "Yes I do."

Ella pushed her chair back and got up form the table.

She said warmly "After I clean up would you like me to sign your copy?"

He got up as well and replied happily "Sure dinner was great by the way."

Ella scooped up her plate and said nonchalant "Thanks but it was just a casserole."

Mac replied grateful "That may be but it's been a long time since I've had a homemade casserole."

Ella smiled warmly at him.

She then went to scoop up his plate through Mac stopped her by taking hers.

Mac replied politely "Let me help I mean you made the dinner the least I can do is help you with the dishes."

Ella started to protest "Detective-"

He held up his left hand his right was full of dishes.

Mac replied warmly "I insist Ella and don't you think you know me well enough to call me Mac."

Ella blushed again slightly and said defeated "Okay, _Mac_ but I'm still going to help."

Mac chuckled and replied "All right."

The two then spent the next few minutes in silence clearing the table doing the dishes and putting them away.

Through he didn't admit it since dinner Mac was feeling extremely dizzy and nauseous.

When they were done he was feeling even worse than when they started.

The last thing Mac heard was Ella saying "What's wrong can't hold your wine Mac?"

He felt extremely tired and weak when he next awoke.

It was very bright where he was so bright in fact he didn't feel like opening his eyes.

His eye lids felt like they each weighed a thousand pounds each.

Through Mac knew that he had to open his eyes in order for him to figure out where he was.

It took him a few tries but he was finally able to fully open his eyes.

Once his vision focused he realized that he was in a bed he started to sit up through every time he tried to he couldn't.

He didn't understand what was wrong. He then felt a coldness on his wrists and ankles.

Mac looked up and down his suspicions were right.

Both of his hands and ankles were handcuffed to the top and bottom adjourning bed posts. He used his upper body and was able after a few unsuccessful tries to sit up in the bed.

As soon as he was upright a wave of intense nausea washed over him and he vomited into a trash can that was on the floor.

_Where is Ella?_Mac thought fighting through another round of nausea.

He took a few deep breaths.

When he was absolutely sure that he wasn't going to vomit again Mac started calling for Ella.

Mac shouted as loud as he could "Ella, Ella were are you!"

He was still weak form being violently sick so his voice wasn't as strong as it usually was. Mac took two more deep breaths and tried again.

Through before he did, Mac noticed the smell of sex he also noticed that he was extremely cold form his torso down.

Mac looked down and realized with slight horror that he had no pants or underwear on.

He was wearing a condom and was extremely grateful that he still had his blue dress shirt on.

Mac was even more confused and horrified.

_What the hell happened last night?_ he thought dizzily.

He hardly remembered anything from the previous night. The only things he did remember were arriving at Ella's house and having dinner with her.

_After that it's all a blur. _Mac thought to himself deeply confused.

Just as he was going to call Ella again she appeared in the bedroom doorway.

Her hair was down it was ruffled and sticking up slightly.

She was wearing a satin pink robe over peach colored lace lingerie.

Ella sniffed the air and said annoyed "God, you did throw up! I knew I shouldn't of given you that much Valium!"

Mac stared at her dumbfounded.

He said shocked "You... you drugged me!"

His voice was still hoarse so the words came out as a strangled whisper rather than a shout.

Ella gave him a cold through endearing smile she then said obviously "Duh you needed something to lighten you up I added a little Viagra in your drink as well not that you needed it through. "

Mac continued to stare at Ella. He was at a total loss for words.

Ella walked over to him she slid on the bed once she was on it she straddled him softly.

She pressed her hips tightly to pressure of her body on his made Mac want to vomit his stomach clenched painfully.

He was feeling extremely ashamed, betrayed and angry.

Even worse Mac was totally and utterly helpless.

He was Ella's prisoner and she could do with him as she willed.

That chilling and real fact made his stomach roll queasily and Mac fought the all to familiar urge to vomit.

Ella replied callously "Mac I thought you loved and cared about me oh come on isn't this what you've always wanted? A young beautiful successful women in your life."

Mac broke out of his daze and replied "Ella why did you do this to me?"

Ella pressed herself even tighter to him.

His stomach clenched again even more painfully.

The nausea had returned in full force. The urge and need to vomit again to expel his stomach was painfully real through Mac fought the aching need.

He didn't want to give Ella the satisfaction.

Through the price he was paying was painful his stomach ached horribly it felt like it was filled with toxic waste, Mac took a deep yet subtle breath to evade the pain.

It worked for a second but the pain was back with a vengeance through it gave him enough relief.

Mac remained stone faced.

Ella said to him happily answering his question a few beats late "I did this because I wanted too."

Mac tried to shove Ella off him but couldn't, the handcuffs were still in place and his body was weak form vomiting.

He took a deep breath and said trying hard not to sound as desperate "Ella please let me go."

Ella threw back her fist and punched him as hard as she could in his stomach.

He gasped for air and threw up again.

Once he resurfaced Ella gave him a devilish smile and said "No I don't think I will."

She then started to kiss him.

Mac exhausted form vomiting could do nothing to resist.

As much as he didn't want to admit it when she touched him it felt good.

The logical part of his brain knew it was wrong for him to feel this way about the person who was keeping him prisoner but he couldn't suppress the immense pleasure he was experiencing the drugs Ella gave him eventually began to wear off and Mac started to feel the toxic waste sensation in his stomach again.

Just as Ella was to slide the bottom of her lingerie off Mac vomited all over her.

Ella sat up and shrieked angrily "Ugh, you jerk you completely ruined the mood!"

She punched Mac in the face and stomach.

Ella then slid off him and said "I hope that taught you a lesson I'm going to shower and then we will have some fun."

She kissed Mac deep and sweet. It took all of his will power not to vomit again.

Ella then disappeared into the bathroom.

His stomach ached horribly form the vomiting and Ella hitting him and he was covered in his own vomit Mac had never felt so humiliated in his entire life.

_I need to get out of here _thought desperately.

Through with the state he was in Mac didn't really know how he was going to do that.

He only knew he had to escape and soon.

Just as he was trying to think of a plan of escape the exhaustion and pain over took him and he passed out.

When Mac came too the next morning he again smelled sex.

_God not again! _Mac thought angrily.

His shame about the situation was quickly being replaced by anger.

Mac took a deep breath and was grateful that his stomach no longer ached as badly as it had before. Through he was still incredibility nauseated.

Mac noticed that Ella once she had finished having sex with him, had bathed him and changed the sheets, for he or the bed no longer reeked of vomit.

Mac was a tad thankful for that.

He was also thankful that she had at least put his underwear back on him.

Through he still felt completely used and violated has he had done the other day.

He took a deep breath.

_Now if I can only convince Ella to let me go _Mac thought hopefully.

As soon as Mac completed his thought Ella sauntered into the bedroom form the bathroom.

She wearing turquoise lace lingerie and had her hair in a elegant knot at the back of her head.

Ella smiled at him devilishly and said with false hospitality "I do hope you are more comfortable now?"

Without waiting for Mac to reply she slid across the floor and straddled him softly.

She kissed Mac aggressively.

As Ella was going to kiss him again Mac said desperate through trying to keep it out of his voice "Ella, let me go I know you are troubled please let me go and I promise you I will help you I will help you get the proper care you need, I promise."

Ella sat up fully.

She leaned forward putting immense pressure on his stomach.

Mac took a subtle breath to keep himself form vomiting his stomach rolled queasily.

He hoped that his words had gotten through to Ella.

Through to his total shock Ella laughed and smiled devilishly.

She yelled irritated "The only thing I need form you is to be.. quiet!"

With that Ella punched Mac hard in the stomach.

He gasped through didn't to his relief vomit.

Ella giggled like a small child.

She then said harshly "Now do we understand each other?"

Mac nodded feebly.

Ella grinned.

She then kissed him deep and aggressive.

Ella giggled and said exuberantly"Good now let's have some fun baby!"

She then kissed Mac deep and hard her tongue always pressed tightly against his own probing in and out.

As much as it sickened him to do it Mac put up with Ella's hyper sexual behavior.

He knew it was the only way he would survive.

_I've got too until I can find another way to escape. _Mac thought with immense resolve.

Ella stopped kissing Mac suddenly.

She smiled at him and said dreamily "I know you have always fantasized about us being together I know I have been since the day we met now we have been and are you should be happy."

Ella kissed Mac again.

Mac took a deep breath and replied reasonably "That isn't true Ella I have always thought of you as a daughter and a friend nothing more."

Ella's seductive smile vanished it was quickly replaced by anger.

She smiled again and then slapped Mac across the face twice.

Ella shouted gleefully "Liar, tell me you've always wanted me tell me you love me!"

Mac stayed stone faced and silent.

Ella then put her right hand on his chest and slid it down slowly.

She then made a fist and punched him hard in his stomach twice.

A groan escaped his mouth he mentally cursed himself.

Ella smiled at him and asked him in mock horror "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?"

He remained silent.

Ella laughed.

She then said angrily "Tell me you love me or I won't be so gentle next time!"

Mac said nothing.

Ella smiled and drew her fist back.

The fear and pain overwhelming him Mac shouted frantic "Wait, I do!"

She cocked her head and asked demanding "You do _what_?"

Mac took a deep breath. He then replied forcing passion in his voice "I do I love you and I've always wanted you."

Ella stared at Mac intently her fist still posed.

She then smiled and laughed manically "I love you too."

Ella then punched him square in the stomach Mac gasped in pain.

He took a few deep breaths finally he looked at Ella and replied upset "You said if I said I love you you wouldn't hit me again."

Ella smiled and replied "I looked into your eyes and could tell you were lying."

She punched Mac again.

Mac gasped and asked incredulously "What was that for?"

She smiled seductively and said "That was because I love to hear you be in pain."

Ella slid off of him.

She then went over to the right hand bed side drawer and took out a condom.

Ella then slid back on the bed and removed his underwear and removed her own as well.

She peeled the condom out of it's wrapper and slipped it onto him.

Ella looked up at Mac and said seductively "I know what you want, tell me you you me."

Mac knew that his answer could result in another beating he wasn't sure he would be able to stand another punch.

As much as it sickened him to Mac took a deep breath the nausea had returned with a vengeance. He swallowed it down.

Mac then replied literally having to force the words out "I want... you."

Ella smiled and said patronizingly "That's my boy."

She straddled him softly and entered him.

Ella groaned erotically as she propelled herself roughly into him.

In order to keep himself form vomiting detached himself form what was happening to his body and retreated into his mind and made himself think about other things.

_I am going to survive this. _Mac thought determinedly.

With that in mind he threw himself into the most pleasant memory he could think of it was the day he had married his wife Claire.

Just as he was getting to the part in his memory where he and Claire made love for the first time as a newlywed couple.

Mac was thrown back into reality by Ella's thrusting.

She slid out of him and simultaneously slid off the condom, and slipped his and her own underwear back on.

Ella then straddled him she smiled and asked slyly "Did you enjoy that?"

Bile coated Mac's throat he was to afraid to answer.

Taking a deep breath Mac replied trying his hardest to disguise his disgust.

He took another deep breath and said trying to sound satisfied "Yes I did very much."

Ella cocked her head to the side she stared at Mac inquisitively.

The bile that once coated his throat was now in his stomach churned achingly.

Mac hoped that she believed his response.

Ella laughed and said annoyingly "Did you learn _nothing_ of not lying to me?"

She then punched him hard twice in the stomach.

Mac could no longer control the urge to vomit he sat up and retched over the side of the bed.

Ella clicked her tongue and said gleeful "Oh look at the mess you've made it's all right I forgive you."

She kissed him on the forehead.

Mac sucked in two deep breaths in order to keep himself form vomiting again.

He sat up and said humiliated "I'm sorry."

Ella kissed Mac and said "It's fine dear I understand."

She then began kissing Mac passionately.

Suddenly he had an idea.

He realized that the he only way for him to escape was to play along with Ella's fantasies. Mac cleared his throat.

Ella stopped kissing him.

As soon as she had stopped.

He said with as much passion in his voice as he could muster "Ella why don't you take my hand cuffs off me that way I could really make your fantasies come true."

She once again cocked her head and gave him the same inquisitive look as she had before.

Mac held his breath he hoped and prayed with everything in him that Ella believed him

Ella smiled and smacked him hard across his face twice.

She then shouted angrily "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid!"

Mac took another deep breath and said "No I don't think you are stupid but if you really want to experience us together I'm going to need you to take the cuffs off me."

Ella's face remained angry.

Knowing by her face that he only had a few seconds left before she would surely start punching him Mac reached his neck up and kissed Ella with as much passion as he had in him.

As he was kissing Ella he pictured Claire so he wouldn't start vomiting again.

Ella pulled away form him and said happily "All right darling I'll release you."

Mac couldn't believe his ears through he managed to form his face into one of love.

He then replied passionately "Thank you I'll make it worth your while I promise."

Ella then disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a pair of silver keys.

Mac tensed his body up for he knew he would have only one shot at his plan.

As Ella removed his last hand cuff Mac put his plan into action.

Ella smiled and said suggestively "All right love I'm ready for you to make me yours."

Mac smirked and replied "Sorry honey but that won't be happening."

He then punched Ella in the stomach.

Ella gasped and shouted "You bastard!"

Through Mac didn't reply he needed all of his strength to complete his plan.

Mac then jumped off the bed and put Ella in a sleeper hold.

She clawed at him with her hands in a futile attempt to escape.

Through Mac remained his hold on her he counted to thirteen and Ella's body went limp in his hands.

He checked her pulse and was a tad thankful that she was still alive.

Mac then placed her on the bed and handcuffed her right hand to the right top bed post.

He pulled on his pants and fished out of his right pocket his cell phone.

He dialed Stella's number.

She answered on the first ring.

Her voice was a mixture of anger and relief.

She said relieved "Mac where have you been for the past two days we've all been really worried!"

The adrenaline rush Mac had was starting to wane and he knew he had only minutes before he passed out.

He replied hurriedly "Stella I need you and Don to come get me I'm at 4448 Park Avenue."

Stella answered worriedly "What are you doing there?"

Mac started to feel even more exhausted he took a deep breath and stammered "L-long st..ory I just need you to.. come."

Stella replied anxiously "All right Mac I'm on my way just hang on!"

That was the last thing he heard as the floor rushed up to meet him.

The next thing he knew Mac was waking up in a brightly lit room.

He started to panic he was afraid that he had not escaped Ella's townhouse.

Through when he fully opened his eyes Mac was relieved to realize he was in a hospital bed.

Once his vision focused Mac saw his two friends and colleagues Stella Bonasera and Detective Don Flack.

Stella was sitting in a seat closest to Mac and Don was standing near her.

She took Mac's hand softly in hers and said warmly "Hey how are you feeling?"

He cleared his throat and said tiredly "All right I guess."

Mac started to sit up he then felt a tightness across his chest.

Stella put her hands on his shoulders and helped him to sit up.

Once Mac was up Stella replied cautiously "You have three badly broken ribs the doctor fixed you up but you are going to have to take it easy for while okay?"

Mac nodded. Flack asked "Mac what the hell happened to you I mean where have you been for the past two days?"

He took a deep breath and said "Ella,-Ella drugged and sexually- Mac took another deep breath. "T- tortured me in her house. "

Getting the words out made him want to vomit again.

Mac sank back against his pillows and took deep breaths in order to settle his queasy stomach. Stella and Flack stared at Mac open mouthed for a few seconds.

Stella squeezed Mac's hand and said compassionately "Oh Mac, I'm so sorry."

Flack chimed in reassuringly "It's gonna be all right we have her in custody she's gonna pay for this I promise."

Mac nodded and asked curtly "So am I free to leave?"

Stella stared at him and said nonplussed "Um yes the doctor said that your broken ribs can be treated with over the counter pain medication but he recommends that you take a few days off so they can fully heal."

Mac asked Stella and Flack "You guys think you can give me a few minutes to change Stell think you can call me a cab?"

Stella nodded and said softly "Sure of course."

Flack replied softly "Mac it's gonna be okay, really."

Mac nodded and said distantly "Yeah I know."

Stella and Flack left.

Mac got up with a bit of difficulty and got dressed.

Once he was finished Mac left the room and signed himself out.

He found Stella and Flack in the waiting room. Flack was on his cell phone talking.

He came up to them and said "I'm ready."

Stella nodded she put a hand on his shoulder and replied warmly "Cab's outside waiting for you."

Mac smiled slightly and said grateful"Thanks, Stell."

Flack hung up his phone and said to Mac grimly "Ella confessed to holding you hostage and to beating you her attorney says that she is mentally incompetent so she's gonna spend some time in a psych ward till she becomes competent I'm sorry Mac I know this isn't exactly justice but-"

Mac cut Flack off and said knowingly "Flack it's fine it's where she belongs in my book thanks guys for helping me but do you think we could talk about this later?"

Flack nodded understandably and replied "Sure Mac and of course no problem I'm happy your all right pal."

Mac winced internally he was anything form all right.

Stella hugged him and said relived "Oh Mac I'm really glad your okay I was so worried you want me to ride with you?"

Mac smiled again slightly and replied quietly "No thanks Stell I'll be okay you think you guys could tell the rest of the team I'm okay tell them I'll be back to work within the next week."

Stella nodded and said lovingly "Of course you got it boss just get better."

He clapped a hand on Stella and Don. He then left the hospital and got into the cab.

It dropped him off at his house.

Mac went into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

He soon drifted off to sleep where he had a nightmare Ella was once again having sex with him against his will.

He tried to fight her off but was tied to a bed and couldn't move.

Mac awoke a strangled scream escaped form his mouth.

Nausea suddenly bombarded his system and Mac flew to the bathroom and vomited violently into the toilet.

He took some deep breaths trying to settle his stomach,it finally settled when his cell phone rang.

It was Stella. Mac took a deep breath.

Once he had fully composed himself he answered it

"Hey Stella why are you up this late I'm the one prone to insomnia remember?" Mac said feigning an attempt at sarcasm.

Stella laughed and replied "Ha ha very funny I just called to see if you were doing any better?"

Mac took a breath and said "Yeah I'm doing all right I just need to take a few days to get my strength back I should be back to work in a week."

Stella replied trustingly "Mac you know you can talk to me about what you went through when ever your ready I'm here to listen okay?"

Mac sighed quietly and replied appreciatively"Thanks Stella that means a lot look I'll call you sometime tomorrow all right?"

Stella said still with a compassionate tone to her voice but Mac could tell she was a tad anxious "Okay Mac talk to you soon I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you."

Mac sighed and replied grateful "Stell honestly I wouldn't know what I do with out you thanks again I'll talk to you soon, okay."

Mac could tell when Stella answered him back that she no longer felt anxious "No problem Mac defiantly talk to ya soon."

Mac sighed again and said "All right good night Stell."

Stella answered back softly "Night Mac sleep well."

Mac then hung up. He closed his eyes for a second trying his best to relax. Through once he did close his eyes he saw Ella's face in his mind.

His stomach clenched queasily and he vomited again into the toilet Mac took more deep breaths.

He finally stood up and brushed his teeth.

Mac then went to bed his stomach still queasy thorough not as much as before.

He knew that he would have a long way to go before he ever felt normal again.

Before he went to sleep Mac thought

_I escaped. I can get through the after effects with the help of my friends. I have been through worse._

Gratitude washed over Mac suddenly with the truth of that thought.

As a former Marine he had been through much worse.

Mac knew that with the help and support of his friends he would be able to move past this ordeal a much stronger person.

That thought in mind and utterly exhausted physically ,mentally, and emotionally form the past days events he fell into a deep dreamless sleep


End file.
